Chapter 9: Mahiro and a Girl's Vacation
MAHIRO AND A GIRL'S VACATION CHAPTER 9 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろと女の子の休み (Mahiro To Onnanoko No Yasumi) Previously Although not categorically stated in the manga, it certainly is implied that Mahrio had won the teenage bikini swimsuit premium from the Gacha game that they played on their iphone. This being the 'icing on the cake', after Mahiro bravely overcame their fear of going out in public alone, as always these days dressed as a girl, to get the game card. Now, the subject of a teen girl's bikini comes up again a few days later. This Chapter's Story Mahiro and Mihari are together in Mahiro's bedroom watching a televised Internet program on her computer monitor. An advertisement for an upcoming movie is showcased, a movie titled, "Ore No Na Wa / My Name" ( Kimi no Na wa / Your Name ). Both of them want to go see it. Mahiro says that she can wait to see the movie on the Internet movie service, but Mihari wants to go today to the cinema at the mall and see it right away ! So that afternoon finds the two sisters at the mall, Mihari eager to see the movie, and Mahiro apprehensive and shaking like a leaf (Mahiro doesn't do well in crowds.). Mahiro wants to leave immediately, with Mihari asking her if she is a Chuunibyou (*) ? In response, Mahiro takes the hemline of Mihari's jumper dress and pulls up on it, thereby almost showing her panties ! 'Wait, wait' uttered from Mihari is joined with another 'wait, wait' from someone else. Who ? Why, it is Kaede-chan !!! Kaede gives Mahiro a big bear hug, just like last time, and Mahiro is in seventh heaven. Seems that Kaede was also invited to screen the new movie. However, Kaede suggests that they go shopping before the movie starts, since there is enough time. Mahiro thinks that she has been tricked into girl's shopping, but Kaede sees it as a 'date with Mahiro'. So off they go ! The three of them hit the stores and check out all of the girly stuff ! But soon Mahiro is tired, and wants to take a break on the sofas in the mall's lounge. Right above the sofa is a poster board advertising this year's new female swimsuits, on sale ! In record time, the three girls are in the teen swimsuit department, looking at all the latest fashions, mostly bikinis. Kaede and Mihari plunge right in, with exhausted Mahiro looking on. Mihari declares that she has not worn a girl's swimsuit since middle school swim lessons, and does not like to go to the beach. Nevertheless, Kaede picks out several bikinis, and steps inside the fitting room, pulling Mihari along with her. With the girly induced noises coming from behind the curtain of the fitting room, it slowly dawns on Mahiro what 'trying on bikinis' entails. A shockwave rolls over Mahrio as Kaede pulls back the curtain and steps out into the aisleway, wearing a cute, sexy multi-colored French cut bikini ! After a quick look at Kaede's bikini top, Mahiro's spits out her only comment, " I didn't realize how big they are ! " Kaede beckons Mihari to step outside, too. She does, wearing a teen style two piece swimsuit with a bikini top and a ruffled skater skirt bottom. Mahiro comments again, telling her that it's good, but she has been out-classed by Kaede's art-deco bikini. But now it's time for Mahiro to try on a swimsuit, declares Mihari. After all, didn't Mahiro go bananas over the Gacha premium of a teen girl's bikini swimsuit ? Mihari and Kaede descend upon Mahiro, and when the turmoil behind the curtain ends, and the dust settles, Mahiro is wearing a typical little ten year old girl's tween-styled 'play in the sand', 'fun in the sun' bikini, with ruffles around the upper part of the 'training bra' style top, and ruffles around the upper part of the triangle shaped bikini bottom. The two girls give their honest opinion of Mahiro's new swimsuit--- " 'Two Thumbs Up', says Siskel and Ebert ! " ! " Are we done here ? ", moans Mahiro. " Isn't this just like wearing your underwear out on the beach ? " , Mahiro further intones. First time a girl wears a bikini swimsuit can be embarrassing, notes Kaede. Mihari then suggests a little girl's one-piece tank swim suit, while Kaede offers the fact that a bikini can be worn with a Pareo (#). But Mahiro is too zonked-out to continue, and settles for the little ten year old girl's style ruffled bikini. At that instant, like a sudden flashbulb going off, Kaede notes that they were supposed to be focused on something else--''-the movie !!!'' Mihari checks her smartphone for the movie times. Yup ! The movie has already started. After a mild rebuke from Mihari, Kaede apologizes for taking so much time looking at and trying on bikinis. The three girls reach the cinema, but decide to watch the movie next week, rather than go in after the movie has started. Mahiro puts in her two cents, " Next week, no shopping before the movie ! " Chapter Lookback Doing the Decathlon at the Olympics is like a little girl's birthday party compared to the energy expended by two teenage girls on a shopping spree ! No wonder Mahiro is all worn out ! ( * ) Chuunibyou---''' A Japanese slang term which roughly translates into English as " Middle School 2nd Year Syndrome ". The term is used to describe a person who manifests delusional behavior, particularly thinking that one has special powers that no other person has. This is a common stage of growth for most people at their rebellious stage, usually kids from 10-14 years old, or even some teenagers. '( # ) Pareo---' Pareo is a Tahitian word for a very short, wraparound skirt. Originally it was any triangle-shaped piece of cloth worn wrapped around the body, but later used to only refer to women's short skirts. Nowadays the term is also applied to the fashion style of wearing a Pareo over a bikini for extra modesty. Manga Fan's Commentary on this Chapter '''Nameless / 9 months ago / 1 like The movie was referenced at the beginning this chapter is actually really freaking good. Tempest-sama / 10 months ago / 5 likes Mahiro being a former dude makes it even cuter manga. Category:Chapters